My Untold Story
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Sure the book followed the golden trio, but what happened to Draco? M for sex and drugs
1. Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

I've wronged many people.

Tortured souls have come in and few have gone out of the place that I used to call home; I did nothing to save them. I had only looked away and tried to block out the screams but it was no use. I could always hear their pleas and their defiance.

There's one person that I'll always remember the most vividly. Her screams are the loudest in my head. I hadn't even been able to look away from her as my sick aunt mutilated her. Her blood was the brightest. She was always called the brightest of our age. I was able to save her and her friends before too much could happen. I was severely punished for going against what my master had wanted. I think that it was worth it. In the end my "lord" was defeated. I'd never admit it to anyone but I cried tears of joy when he fell. I was free.

I left my so called family that day.

The people that I once called my enemies kept me out of Azkaban. My parents weren't that fortunate.

I knew that I'd be alone after the war. I had seen it in my dreams when I was able to catch a break from the screaming and crying and death. It turns out there is some seer in my lineage.

I had gotten the letter I never thought I'd receive. Not only will I be allowed to continue my education but I also got head boy. I didn't have to guess who head girl was. It was her, the one with the loudest screams and beautiful eyes.

I just need to make sure she doesn't find my secrets or my lies. It would be hard considering how nosy she is and how smart she is.

It's going to be a long year.


	2. Hermione

Still no HP ownership over here, all I've got is a piece of gum.

This was the first time going to Hogwarts that there wasn't someone here for me. I wiping my parents' memories had been done in vain; Death Eaters still found them and killed them. They also killed my adopted little brother.

Ron and Harry were at their first day of auror training. Kingsley didn't see the point of them finishing school; they didn't need it. I had the same option but I don't want to deal with fighting anymore. I'm so tired of running after people who just wanted to see me dead.

I just want a normal year.

I was fortunate to have Ginny with me but she was too wrapped up in Harry leaving for training to pay attention to much of anything else.

My relationship with Ron had quickly fizzled out after the war. He wanted physical intimacy to help heal after the war and I no longer wanted people to touch me. Bellatrix has destroyed the possibility of anyone touching my arms or shoulders let alone anything else. We broke up on mutual terms; we wanted different things.

I knew I would be alone here this year.

I was going to be head girl. I'd be sharing a common room and a bathroom with a boy that I didn't know the name of. After living with Harry and Ron on the run I figured this would be easy for me.

After running through the platform I caught my reflection in one of the windows of the Hogwarts express. My brown hair had been tamed over the years and it has grown out considerably. My eyes looked wide and haunted. I've lost a lot of weight. Healers have said it's probably Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm sure they're right. After the things I've seen and done it would make sense.

I walked onto the massive train and right into the heads compartment. Upon walking in I came face to face with the sullen gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Draco 2

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter. I'm just fortunate enough to own the copies of the books.

P.S. Hermione won't get pregnant.

I heard the door open and I knew it had to be her. I moved to help her carry her things into the compartment when the door opened and we were inches from each other. I quickly moved to grab her trunk which she surprisingly let me take for her. I put it off to the side and sat back down before I got a good look at her.

She was stunning. A bit thin but still beautiful. Her dark hair went to the end of her ribs and her eyes were practically glowing. She had the same perfect complexion that she always had. She was dressed in a knee length skirt that was at her waist with a green sweater tucked in to it. Her low heels completed it. She looked like the strong, confident young woman that she grew into.

"Hello Hermione, did you have a good summer?" I asked politely. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw a shocked expression cross her face.

"Yes, I did Draco. I trust yours went well also." She started before she realized I used her first name. "When did we get on a first name basis?"

"Since the war ended I suppose." I told her softly. "Did the other two come back then?"

"No, they decided to just move on to become aurors."

"Didn't you get the same offer?"

"Well, Draco, yes I did, but I'm tired of chasing after people who want to kill me."

"That's understandable considering it's all you've done during your time at Hogwarts." I looked her deep in the eye. Both of us became aware of how close we had become. Her leg was touching mine and my hand had ended up on hers and my thumb was softly stroking her hand. We both stopped looking at our hands at the same time and looked at each other. There was a little voice in my head telling me to forget our past and kiss her.

Before I got the chance to do so, she kissed me.


	4. Hermione 2

Nope. Not mine.

I don't know what I was thinking when I started this. He just seemed so sweet and so kind and wonderful. I kissed him. I thought he would do it first but apparently I had to lead. I had no problem doing so but I thought he was more foreword.

The kiss ended soon but I felt better than I had in such a long time. Well that was until I looked down and saw that my sweater sleeve had moved up a bit and my scar was completely visible.

He saw it.

I tried to jerk my arm away but he was too quick. He traced the letters with one finger. He seemed angry.

"I remember that day." He whispered into the still silence. "I wanted to stop her sooner."

"You got us out of there though. You saved us." I told him.

"Not in enough time."

"What happened to you after we got out? He wouldn't have let you off without punishment."

"You're right. He didn't." He tried to pull himself together. "He tortured me. He put me under the imperious curse and made me do unforgivable things. He killed them so they couldn't speak to put me in Azkaban. I wish they had lived. I deserve it."

The man in front of me looked so haunted by his time with Voldemort.

"Well, one day I hope you will feel comfortable enough to tell me. I won't think less of you. You weren't in control of your body. You did nothing wrong. Like Harry and I said at the trials, you were there because of your family, not because you wanted to be."

"That doesn't change what I've done. One day, I will tell you. And then you will see the monster that I truly am. But please know one thing, you will be the first that I have and will ever tell."


	5. Draco 3

How could I tell this beautiful perfect girl about all the wrongs I've made? Where do I begin?

The only man that could've helped me died because I let death eaters into the castle. Well, maybe I should start with I let death eaters into the castle. I stood by as Voldemort tortured and raped many young girls. I watch as he killed. I stood by as he forced me and my mother to do his bidding. Soon my mother joined in. I just kept my mouth shut. I was a slytherin through and through; the only person I need to protect and keep alive is I.

My punishment that night was when he caught two muggle born girls he told me to rape and torture them. They were 14 or 15 at the most. Both of them were so innocent. They had brown hair, just like the girl that lay on the manor floor just hours ago. I refused. He crucioed me. I still refused. He put me under the imperious. I raped them both before tying their arms above their heads to the pipes. I cut their arms and watched them bleed all over the tile. After ten minutes of watching them agonize he made me Avada them. When he released me from the spell he made me take care of the bodies and the mess. Since I didn't have a wand anymore, this proved to be a bit difficult.

Those memories will forever stick in my head.

This is probably why after the war I chose to run to muggle London. I rented a flat for a few months before I finally lost my mind. I started going to clubs and bars. I was soon caught up with alcohol and drugs. My drug of choice had become cocaine.

I would spend days being high and then when I crashed I swore I would never do it again. I would drink a lot and then always went right back to the drugs. This cycled repeated itself over and over again until I got the letter from Hogwarts. I tried to quit but being clean is terrible. I'm addicted.

Luckily for myself, I knew how to smuggle alcohol and other forbidden items into the castle since I had to do so to keep myself from going insane while trying to fix the bloody cabinet.

I knew this would end though. The girl napping in the same room as me will find out soon. She's too clever.

We were nearing the castle. I walked over to her to wake her up.

"Hermione, we're almost at the castle. It's time to wake up." I told her while gently shaking her shoulder.

She flew into a sitting position and backed herself into a corner. She looked like she was about to break. She looked terrified of me. I quickly stepped back away from her.

Her brain finally seemed to register who I was and where she was. She relaxed a bit.

"Hermione, what was that?" I asked. I went to put my hand on her arm but she flinched away from me. Note to self: don't touch her arms or shoulders.

"I panicked. You're aunt changed me quite a lot. She made it so I can't stand to have a person touch my shoulders or arms. She's the reason Ron and I didn't work."

"What does she have to do with him?"

"Since I can't have people touch my arms or shoulders, you can image I don't want to be touched intimately. Ron wanted to find comfort with a woman's body. I would panic every time. He got tired of dealing with it." She looked away. "I'm in therapy now and taking medicine. It's helped but I still have a lot further to go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change into my robes."


	6. Hermione 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. Boo.

* * *

><p>I hadn't meant to get afraid of him. It had just become a natural reaction for me. I saw the look of guilt pass on his face when I told him that it was his aunt's fault. I never thought a Malfoy could be sorry.<p>

I made my way to the bathrooms on the train. I saw the familiar faces of the people I used to know. I no longer associated myself with much of anyone. Instead, I prefer the solitude of being by myself with a good book and my new cat. I had lost Crookshanks in the war. It was a hard thing for me to come to terms with; I didn't want to lose my half keezle. I had gotten a new white kitten that also seemed to have some keezle in her.

I saw the glances from one of the Patil twins; the one who survived the battle that is. It was weird to not see her with her twin sister and Lavender Brown.

I found Ginny also in the bathrooms. Her face was paled and ashen. She probably found the strangeness in not seeing so many faces that we were accustomed to. Our eyes locked and we shared the same facial expression which probably meant we were thinking the same thoughts; we wish Harry and Ron were here to make things better.

I changed quickly and went back to the head dorms to discuss the plan for when we got to the castle. Draco and I had decided that he would make sure the older kids got to their carriages and I would make sure all the first years got onto the boats without too much confusion. We also decided that tonight we would make the prefects' rounds schedule for the first half of the year as well as decide on the meeting time.

* * *

><p>I felt the train stop with a sudden jolt. It ultimately reminded me of all the times I had to apparate to get out of danger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my jumping nerves. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Draco was staring at me with questioning eyes to make sure I was alright. I gave him a small smile and a slight nod. He turned away from after one last questioning raised eyebrow.<p>

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout to me when I got off of the train. I turned around and noticed that it was Neville coming over to greet me. I smiled at him and went to meet him.

"Hello Neville, what are you doing back here?"

"Professor Sprout wanted me to come back so I can help out a bit. Also I have to retake DADA because of how the Carrows taught it last year. I heard you were head girl, congratulations."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when the prefects' meeting is once Draco and I figure it out tonight." I told him.

"You call him Draco now?"

"Well, yes, we have to work together so we might as well use each other's given names. He's been very nice to me. It's going to be a hard year for all of us." I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"I understand. Just let me know if you need help." He nodded at me before walking away. I knew he was worried because of who Draco was and what he's done. It made sense. It was still shocking to see how brave Neville had become since his first year.

* * *

><p>I thought back to our kiss on the train as I led the first years to the boats. It was soft and sweet and he was a lot less cold than I thought he would be. I know he's changed. I know he's deserves another chance. He's just trying to get over what has happened just like the rest of us. He's just as broken as we all are. Maybe he wasn't that different from the ones who fought on the side of the light.<p>

The sorting went through with no hassle. There were a few new Slytherins and Gryffindors. The house that got the most was Ravenclaw.

I was surprised to see so many new students come, I would've thought that their parents would be too nervous to let them come here. I also surprised to see that about forty Slytherins had come back. I scanned the table and noticed a few that I recognized. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, and the Greengrass sisters just to name a few.

I was strange to be sitting next to Neville and Ginny without Ron stuffing his face right next to me and Harry sending longing looks towards Ginny. I noticed that all the Gryffindors that lived had come back.

After the feast I helped Malfoy gather the prefects to take their students up to the houses and once everyone cleared out, we made our way to the head dorms.

At the portrait of a brown haired girl and a blonde boy who were holding hands and talking with each other, they muttered the password "_Slythindor". _

Upon entering the room they both gasped at the sight. The walls were a cream colour and the fixtures were done in silver or gold. We walked around and noticed that our bathroom was green with red shower curtains and doors. The mirrors were outlined in gold. The rooms looked fantastic. My bedroom as painted red and gold with a black bedspread. Draco's was done up in green and silver also with a black bedspread.

We made the schedules and decided that Wednesday nights would be when we had our weekly prefect meetings and we quickly retired to our respective rooms. I put wards up all of the portrait entrance before I felt safe enough to sleep.

I slept for a few hours before I heard screams and moans of pain come from Draco's room. I immediately assumed the worse and dashed across the hall in only my tank top and knickers. When I got there I didn't bother knocking and went to his side. It was a nightmare.

I shock his arm to wake him up. He jolted. I sat on his bed and put my arms around him while he cried into my shoulder. Before I knew it I was crying too. We stayed like this for a long time, just lying in each other's arms and crying for all that we've lost. Eventually we finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey can i get some reviews please?<p> 


	7. Draco 4

Disclaimer: I don't own. IF I did, I wouldn't let Hermione and Ron be together. I also don't own the song. That is "Give me a Sign, by Breaking Benjamin."

I woke up to the warmth and comfort that can only be found when you slept next to someone that you care about a lot. I registered brown hair pulled into a loose bun, the smell of vanilla and peppermint, and the feel of smooth, toned legs. I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck. I felt the strong muscles of arms and legs mixed with the soft chest that had to belong to a female.

I froze.

Memories of late last night and early this morning swam in my head.

The girl I was holding onto as if my life depended on it was Hermione.

She seemed to respond well as I pulled her closer and moved us so I was laying on my back and her on her side with her head on my chest. She moved closer to me and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. I rubbed her back softly and kissed her head as I thought about the events that had occurred.

I knew that I was having a nightmare about torturing the poor girls. It was one of those nightmares where you just had to watch and you couldn't wake yourself up to get out of it.

I knew that Hermione had come running in probably because she heard my shouts and sobs. I knew that she woke me up and held me as I cried into her shoulder. I knew that we both held each other and cried with each other before passing out into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Then I remembered her state of dress. My body seemed to remember her lack of clothing also.

I knew that she was only wearing a thin tank top without a bra and her knickers which would be the reason why I could feel her thin, strong, and smooth legs move over mine as if to get impossibly closer than we already are. Her boney hips were right against mine. I moved my hand down her stomach and noticed that I could practically count all of her ribs through her shirt. I instantly felt a pang of guilt and sadness. It was people like my father that made her life this.

I looked around my room and noticed that it was still dark. I figured it was about 5:30 in the morning. We still had an hour and a half until breakfast. There was a part of me that wanted to wake up the beautiful girl that was laying on me but there was the other part of me that just wanted to let her sleep and hold her against my chest and wish that I could call her mine.

Did I really just think that?

Her blood status didn't matter to me. It hadn't matter to me since third year when she punched me. She seemed more like a pure blood than a lot of the ones that I know. She was smart, impossibly so. She was beautiful; much more than Pansy or Astoria. She was kind and she walked with strength and confidence.

I couldn't help but wonder when it was that I wanted to be with her. Maybe it was when she punched me in third year and gained my respect. Maybe it was yule ball and how perfect she looked. Or maybe it wasn't until that kiss on the train.

I felt her stir against me and lift her head up.

"Good morning, Hermione." I whispered softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and remembered where she was and that she was safe.

"Good morning." She told me and put her head back on my chest just for it to shoot right back up. "Oh Godric, please tell me I'm wearing more clothing than what I think I'm wearing."

"If I did, I'd be lying to you sweetheart." I told her. "When you came in it was dark so I didn't get a good luck. I'm just basing how you look right now by the way you feel against my body."

I saw her blush a deep pink. I chuckled a little at her embarrassment. I kissed her forehead and then her cheek. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Why are you being like this with me?" She whispered into the dark.

"Being nice to you?" She nodded in response. "Hermione, I really like you. I've never felt what I felt for you when we kissed. I've never woken up next to a girl let alone cuddle with her. I've never been in a bed with a girl unless we were going to shag but here you are still clothed as well as me. I've never cried with anyone or let anyone know that I did cry." I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "I want to be with you, if you'll have me. It doesn't have to be today or even this month but I do want to be with you when you feel ready."

"I want to be with you also but after what happened with how Ron acted, I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"The fact that you have feelings for me is enough to make me happy." I told her and leaned in to kiss her.

She met my lips with fervor. I felt her melt into the kiss at the same time that I did. I traced the outline of her lips with my tongue and felt her moan vibrate against my lips. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue in to play with hers. I moved my lips down her neck and collarbone leaving little nips and kisses in my wake. I felt every moan as it amplified through her chest. I continued until I got down to the valley of her breasts. I pressed on soft, lingering kiss before moving back up her neck, the area where her ear and neck connect and finally to her lips. I moved so I would be on top of her if I could get her to lay back. We stayed like this for a while; her sitting up in bed with her knees slightly bent and me sitting in-between them.

I moved down to her neck again and used this as a way to get her to lay back. I leaned forward more to get a good angle and added a little force. She held my head and ran her fingers through my hair while allowing her nails to scratch my scalp. I moaned out her name which was very unlike me; normally I had girls calling for me, not the other way around.

I was allowed to crawl on top of her. I put one hand behind her neck and the other on her stomach. As the snogging continued I moved my hand up so it was cupping her breast. I felt her moan. I gently massaged it with one of my hands while the other moved down to pull her shirt off of her. I got to her hem line when she pulled away from me. I looked down.

"Stop." She cried out breathlessly. I quickly obliged and got off of her. I laid back down on my back and pulled her against her chest. I went back to kissing her forehead and rubbing her shoulders lightly until she caught her breath and spoke again. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I won't go further than what you want." I let her know and started stroking her arms. She flinched at first but soon relaxed as she got used to the soft touch. "We didn't even need to go further than that first kiss."

"I wanted to." She admitted quietly.

"Did you want me to be on top of you or touch your breast?" I asked hoping she would say yes so I didn't feel this pang in my stomach anymore.

"I didn't at first but I started to like it very quickly. It was a new experience." She whispered to me.

"You could've stopped me. I wouldn't force you." I told her but started to sit up so I could look at her better while we talked.

"I thought… I thought that I was supposed to let you. I thought that you wouldn't want me." She looked away from me.

"Hey, look at me." She finally made eye contact with me. "I will want you. You don't need to let me touch you in a way that makes you uncomfortable. You don't need to let me crawl on top of you. You don't need to be afraid of me. If you tell me to stop, I will." She nodded and leaned into my naked chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "What did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Weasley. You said that he wanted to be physical but you weren't okay with it. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't force me to have sex with him. He did make it seem like that since I was his girlfriend I had to please him and be intimate. He made me get naked in front of him and touch him to the point that he ejaculated. He made me let him touch my breasts and my vagina. He didn't stop when I told him to but he didn't go as far as to rape me."

"He might as well have; you're strongly affected by this. Just when I touched you, did you think of him and what he did to you?"

"At first I did. But then I remembered that it was him. The touching was softer and less erratic. When I reminded myself that this was okay and it wasn't him I noticed that it felt good when you touched me. When he touched me I just felt sick and uncomfortable."

"You may not have known me well or liked me as long as you did him, but I won't hurt you. Trust me." I told her.

"I do."

"Let's get ready to go down to breakfast. We have classes today."

I kissed her temple and led her into the showers. We had two shower stalls so we could both be in there. I grabbed my clothes and towel to put outside of my stall so I didn't end up freaking her out.

I stood under the hot water as I processed what happened between us and hoped that she was okay. I heard her singing softly in the shower. It was some muggle song but I found it comforting.

"_Dead star shine__  
><em>_Light up the sky__  
><em>_I'm all out of breath__  
><em>_My walls are closing in__  
><em>_Days go by__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Come back to the end__  
><em>_The shepherd of the damned___

_I can feel you falling away___

_No longer the lost__  
><em>_No longer the same__  
><em>_And I can see you starting to break__  
><em>_I'll keep you alive__  
><em>_If you show me the way__  
><em>_Forever - and ever__  
><em>_The scars will remain__  
><em>_I'm falling apart__  
><em>_Leave me here forever in the dark___

_Daylight dies__  
><em>_Blackout the sky__  
><em>_Does anyone care?__  
><em>_Is anybody there?__  
><em>_Take this life__  
><em>_Empty inside__  
><em>_I'm already dead__  
><em>_I'll rise to fall again___

_I can feel you falling away__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
><em>_If you show me the way__  
><em>_Forever - and ever__  
><em>_The scars will remain__  
><em>_I'm falling apart__  
><em>_Leave me here forever in the dark___

_God help me I've come undone__  
><em>_Out of the light of the sun__  
><em>_God help me I've come undone__  
><em>_Out of the light of the sun___

_I can feel you falling away___

_No longer the lost__  
><em>_No longer the same__  
><em>_And I can see you starting to break__  
><em>_I'll keep you alive__  
><em>_If you show me the way__  
><em>_Forever - and ever__  
><em>_The scars will remain___

_Give me a sign__  
><em>_There's something buried in the words__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Your tears are adding to the flood__  
><em>_Just give me a sign__  
><em>_There's something buried in the words__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Your tears are adding to the flood__  
><em>_Just give me a sign__  
><em>_There's something buried in the words__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Your tears are adding to the flood___

_Forever - and ever__  
><em>_The scars will remain"_

I don't think she knew that I could hear her. But it sounded beautiful. I walked out of the stall after getting dried and dressed. And I had the perfect timing. I walked out just as I saw Hermione Granger completely naked.

She shrieked. "I forgot a towel and clothes."

I quickly threw my towel to her and got out of the room before I did something that she wasn't ready for.


	8. Hermione 4

Disclaimer: I don't own. IF I did, I wouldn't let Hermione and Ron be together.

I stood there in shock at what he had just done for me. Draco Malfoy, the man who made fun of me during my entire school year and tortured me to help his family image just saw me naked and threw his towel to me. This, of course, exposed himself to me. I had barely registered that since I was too embarrassed that he saw me naked. The old Draco that I knew would have never helped me. This Draco barely stared. He ran away instead.

I wonder if he was repulsed.

I knew that I had lost a lot of weight during and after the war. My ribs stuck out further than they should. My hip bones were jutting out of my clothes. My pants barely hung to my waist now. I used to have D cups but my breasts have shrunk to barely a C. I tried to regain the weight but I got sick from eating so I just didn't eat much. Harry and Ron had tried to get my appetite to come back but with what Ron had done to me, it got even worse. Ron and I lied to Harry. As far as he knows we broke up because we were just better as friends. I want it to stay that way.

I made it back to my room with no problems. I grabbed the scale from under my desk. 47 Kilograms. For a girl at 5'4" I knew that it was unhealthy. I put the scale out of sight. I hated the thing. I quickly dressed and performed a couple of charms on my hair so it would do what I wanted it to do for the day. I put on some light makeup and got my robes and books together to go down to breakfast.

As I left my room I heard a strangled moan coming from Draco's room. Fearing that he may be hurt or sick I rushed in without knocking.

He was perfectly fine actually.

I had scared him when the door banged open but I could tell that he had been masturbating. He quickly threw a blanket to cover his still erect penis.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." I said and ran from his room.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. I may not have ever seen a penis in real life before but I knew that he was better endowed than most boys our age. Maybe that was why girls called him the "Sex God of Slytherin" she mused to herself.

In the common room she paced back and forth trying to calm down. But found that she couldn't think of anything else other than the erotic activity she had seen moments before.

"Hermione, are you really panicking about this?" I heard his voice drawl from behind me.

I jumped in surprise. I turned around and he looked into my eyes with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Most girls would've loved to see what you just saw." He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

I hesitantly sat down. I felt the blush creep back onto my face and neck. 'Wonder if I'm as red as Ginny's hair.' I smiled inwardly at the thought. "I've just never seen one outside of a text book." I admitted quietly.

"And what did you think, my dear?" He whispered in my ear.

"Not bad, but I'm sure there are better out there." I whispered back with a smirk on my face.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice my little lioness."

"Who on Earth said I was nice?" I started giggling at the fake hurt face he gave me.

"Come on, Hermione, we have breakfast to go to." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch right into his arms. "We really need to put some weight back on you."

"I knew you noticed." I looked away and headed towards the door.

"Hey, it's okay. The war affected us all. You'll get better." He kissed my forehead before opening the portrait where we would have to stop all the affection.

We sat down together at the Gryffindor table so Ginny could sit next to me. We were both so alone. We shared a look. Her hollow eyes met my equally as haunted ones. Draco nodded to her politely and then dug into his food. He cast a look to me every so often encouraging me to eat something. I was eventually able to stomach some orange juice, coffee, and a pancake. Draco smiled at me.

Soon it was off to Transfiguration and before I knew it the entire day flew by. Transfiguration, potions, muggle studies, and all my other classes had been simple for me. It looked like it would be that way for me the entire year.

Days later I was sitting in my room just reading at around 10 at night when I heard a crash from our kitchen downstairs. I ran down to see a broken bottle on the floor and a gash on Draco's hand. The smell of alcohol filled the room. He looked at the scene confused.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"It fell, Hermione." His speech was slurred.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'Draco's drunk with a gash in his hand and there's broken glass and alcohol all over the floor.'

"Come on, Draco." I brought him to the couch. I assessed the damage of his hand and it was simple enough for me to fix it without the help of Madame Pomfrey. I muttered the spell under my breath. "I'm going to go clean up your mess, can I trust you to stay here?"

"On one condition, princess. You have to kiss me." He had the goofiest look on his face. I almost laughed at him.

I kissed him quickly and went back to the kitchen. I quickly cleaned the broken glass and then all the alcohol. I soon realized that he was drunk on Fire Whiskey. Great.

"Let's get you up to your room, Draco." I grabbed him from underneath his shoulders and helped him up the stairs. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I have no idea. I know I had at least two butter beers and two shots but that was when I stopped counting." He shrugged. "You're so beautiful. And incredible. I wish I could be like the brave and honorable Hermione Granger." His voice got increasingly louder as he said this. "My dad said that muggle- borns didn't deserve magic but he's wrong. I'm one of the most pure blooded people out there but you deserve magic more than I do."

I finally got him into his bed but he wouldn't stay still or quiet.

"It was you, you know."

"What was me, Draco?"

"The one that I was thinking about that morning."

I blushed at his comment.

"I had been close too. You came in right as I was about to come all over my hand. In a way I'm glad since you stopped me from making such a mess but I really wish I had finished or that you had helped me finish." He stared at me after looking me up and down.

'Who knew that I would be helping take care of a very drunk Draco Malfoy and he'd be hitting on me?'

"And then you told me that penis was the first one that you've ever seen and I just lost it. For some reason, that was such a turn on for me." He sat up and tilted my chin to look at me in the eye. He held my gaze as he leaned in closer and closer to me. Our lips touched and his tongue found its way into my mouth. He touched my breasts and rolled on top of me. I tensed a bit but relaxed after he stopped pushing forward. Then, without warning, he took my shirt off. He looked down and attached himself to my lips again. He moved down my neck and I started to struggle. He held me by my shoulders so I couldn't move that much.

"Draco, stop." I whimpered.

He froze but didn't let go.

"I don't want to do this." I whispered to him.

He sat back on his heels and looked away from me. He handed me my shirt. He did all of this without speaking.

I pulled my shirt back on and tried to get him to look at me.

"I need you to leave my room." He said so softly that it was almost like he didn't say anything at all.

"Because I won't go further?"

"Yes, because it shouldn't be this way. I don't want to hurt you. If you stay here, I will probably lose control and then I might do something that you don't want to do. I'm ruining this with you. So, please Hermione, leave. I can't risk doing that again."

"Doing what again?" I asked purely curious.

"You'll hate me."

"No I won't."

"Let me sleep."

"Draco-"

"Hermione. I can't tell you yet."

"Harry and Ginny don't know the reason why Ron and I broke up."

"Why?"

"I couldn't ruin him like that. I don't need our friends taking sides." I admitted.

"We're really going to have this conversation now, aren't we?" Draco whispered.

"We've been in the castle for over a week. It's time that we did. I've noticed your habits. Some days you're uncontrollable and the other days you are perfectly normal. I'm sure there's drugs involved."

"Hermi-"

"Which one is it?"

"Cocaine."

"I figured. I also figure you're trying to stop because you started to have the pattern every other day but now you've gotten to go four days without it. Now you're drunk and I'm sure that's a defense so you won't go to the drugs."

He stared at me. I knew I was right. I had really wanted to be wrong.

"Why?"

"Please don't make me tell you." His eyes pleaded to me.

"If you ever want to be with me you're going to have to." I answered simply.

"Remember that I told you that my punishment for losing you, Potter, and Weasley involved the Imprious curse somehow." I nodded as he paused. "He had gone down to get me from the dungeon where I was being kept until it was decided what to do with me. He brought me to a different dungeon cell. There were two muggle girls in the room. He told me to rape them. They were fourteen at most. I couldn't do it. He used crucio on me twice. I still refused. He then put me under his control. I remember what happened. I remember trying so hard to stop him so I didn't do this to them. They were both virgins. I had their blood on me. I never had experienced something so disgusting. I was disgusted with myself. Those poor young girls, they were so innocent. And their last day of life had been so terrible. I was then made to cut their wrists. I was released from the curse. He made me get rid of the bodies and clean up the mess with no wand. I performed a proper burial for them. They even have makeshift grave stones. I cried the entire time I was cleaning the mess. Eventually one of my house elves cleaned it and me and then put me to bed." Tears flowed freely from his face as he ended the story. "I can't deal with it. That's why I moved to muggle London and started drinking and doing drugs." He sobbed into the pillow next to him.

I processed all that he had just admitted. I knew that he didn't want to do that. I knew that none of what happened was his fault. I pulled him into my lap.

"Draco, hey look at me." I waited until he did. "It wasn't you. Voldemort raped them. What happened to you was traumatic and should have never happened. You didn't kill those girls. I'm sure their spirits know that."

"After that I vowed to help you and the rest of the Golden Trio as much as I could. I need that crazy man out of my life." He cried a little more. "I had the manor destroyed. I can never go back there. I did once, to say my apologies to those girls again."

"It's okay, Draco." I kissed both his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. I felt the heaviness in the air. We kissed. We kept kissing until my back was against his pillows and his hands were all over my body. His body moved on top of mine. I dug my nails into his back as his clothed sex rubbed against mine. He groaned in my ear. His lips traveled south and his hands removed my shirt. I didn't panic this time. I pulled his shirt off of his strong body. He touched so carefully. I knew that I put on a couple more pounds so I was starting to look better. He hands moved to my back to take off my bra. I arched my back and unbuttoned his trousers. With my top half completely exposed he stared down at me. He kissed me and told me how beautiful I was. I moved my hand along his muscular shoulders and back. I pushed his pants down. He pulled away and looked at me with questioning eyes. I stared back. He stood up and removed his pants. I looked at the muscular man in front of me. He had a strong, lean body. His very erect penis stuck straight out of his boxers. I looked at it and figured it was probably about 8 or 8.5 inches and a few inches thick. I looked away, blushing. He crawled back on top of me and kissed his way down my body. He nipped lightly at my flat stomach and protruding hip bones. I felt the love bites settle on my skin. He slipped my shorts off of me. I looked away. I felt him move my knickers down my legs. I wasn't embarrassed. He had seen me naked before. I felt his hand caress my inner thigh and gently move my legs apart from one another. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw that he moved. He wasn't touching me anymore. He stared at me.

"You didn't have to stop." I told him in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I did." He laid down next to me. "I saw you close your eyes. You were scared."

"I was trying to remember that it as you, not him."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

I thought for a second. "Yes."

He nodded and put his hand back to where it had been. I felt him probe my entrance lightly. I gasped and let my head rest on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pushed into me. He moved in and out slightly, not deep, afraid to make a mistake. I moaned out his name and he kissed me. He touched the sensitive bud. I cried out as he continued to play with it and it wasn't long before I came on his hand. He groaned.

"I really want you Hermione."

"Take me."

"Are you sure you want me to?"

I paused again. "I'm sure that I want it to be you but not tonight."

"That's fine."

"There is one thing I want to do though."

I followed his approach and kissed down his chest and hips before taking his boxers off and his penis into my mouth. I sucked lightly and then moved my head up and down. I heard him groan my name. It was such a turn on. I touched his testicles and continued the pace I had. He kept moaning and they got louder as I continued. I felt his testicles tighten at the same time he told me that he was about to cum. I just took him deeper. At this I felt his penis twitch and he unloaded into my mouth while calling my name. I swallowed everything and laid back down next to him.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.


	9. Draco 5

Disclaimer: I don't own. IF I did, I wouldn't let Hermione and Ron be together. And the song is "Time Well Spent Medley" By Tom Felton.

She was silent.

I hadn't even realized that I had said that sentence out-loud before she tensed up next to me.

Shit.

Just as everything was starting to look up and everything was going well, I had to go fuck it up. Now she isn't speaking. She isn't moving. Things would be so much better if she would just speak.

"Do you mean that?" She finally whispered into the darkness.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't, love." I told her.

"No one has said that to me before. Well, I mean other than my parents." She admitted.

"I've never said it to someone before, no one at all." I told her. "Can I show you something?"

She nodded.

I got up, not caring that I was still naked. I went into my closet and pulled out my acoustic guitar. No one knew I could play other than my mom and dad. I also played the piano.

"I wrote this, a while ago. No one, outside of my family, knows that I can play, so please keep this to yourself." She nodded and I started playing.

_And I remember sharing lips with her  
>The coming weeks were to be a blur<br>'Cause time with her is like no other  
>She can make a winter's day feel like the summer<em>

_And it's so, so nice to have her alone  
>'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home<br>The clocks ticking but I don't mind  
>Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time<br>And I've no idea where that day gone when  
>Yet I know that it's time well spent<br>And I've no idea where that day gone when  
>Yet I know that it's time well spent<br>So I'll sing...___

_'Let me take you out, ' I asked her.  
>Then that week couldn't go any faster<br>I picked her up but barely  
>'Cause London roads really do scare this country boy<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/tom_felton/time_well_spent_ ]__  
>'Cause I was in the right place<br>At the right time  
>That day we spent together<br>There's no where else I'd of put myself  
>Or had shared that day with anyone else<em>

_Right place, right time...___

_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you  
>And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me<br>And you, you think you know me, yeah  
>I guarantee there's a lot more to see<br>And you, you don't believe it's true  
>That if I'm dreaming that I'm dreaming of you<br>And I wish that I could hold your hand  
>Feet beneath the sand<br>I wish that I could drive you in my car  
>To kiss you on the stars<em>

_'Cause I will find an answer  
>I will take my chance to<br>Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away  
>Just one of these<br>I will find an answer  
>One of these<br>I will take my chance to  
>Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away<br>Just one of these times...  
><em>  
>"That was amazing, Draco." She told me as I put my guitar away.<p>

I moved back to the bed and picked her up to put her into my lap. I really did love this witch. I have never felt this way before and I knew I probably never will again. I rocked her gently and kissed her shoulders lightly.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that my parents were killed even though I sent them away to Australia?"

I nodded. "I was there when the Death Eaters returned from the mission. I didn't know that they had found them. I had hoped that they were wrong but I guess not."

"They killed my adopted brother too. He was only two."

"I didn't know about that. That's disgusting. I'm sure he-who-must-not-be-named knew that he was but he probably didn't care. He probably had no used for him. I'm so sorry, love." I held her tight whilst kissing her.

"I changed my mind." I heard her whisper after ten minutes of silence.

I froze.

"What about, Hermione?"

Please don't let it be what I'm thinking it is.

"I'm ready. I want to give myself to you."

That wasn't what I was expecting.

"That wasn't what I thought you would say."

"What did you think I would say?"

"That you hate me. That you never wanted to speak to me again because of how terrible I am. That you could never be with a drug-addicted ex death eater."

"I don't think that."

I would've replied but she kissed me. Hard.

It felt beautiful. I felt myself instantly go hard. This witch made my body react in ways that I have never experienced.

She wiggled a little on top of me, letting me know that she could feel what she did to me.

I pulled her off of my lap and laid her down onto the pillow. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and put a contraceptive charm on her. I figured neither of us wanted a child right now.

"How many girls have you been with? You, not Voldemort." I shuddered at the name.

"Five." I felt ashamed. Here was this pure little goddess and here I was about to taint her. "I don't have any infection or anything though."

"I figured."

She pulled me back down so my lips were on hers. I felt myself relax. She had accepted me despite all my mistakes and baggage. This made me love her even more. I was soon painfully hard again. My body wanted nothing more to thrust into her and make love to her but I knew that it had to be slow and gentle; two things I've never had to be in the bedroom before. I reached my hand back down in-between her legs. I touched the little bud and she jumped against my hand. My cock twitched at this action; loving the reaction it got from her. I slipped a finger inside of her and she rocked her thin hips against my hand. I kissed down her stomach and stopped at her pubic bone. My lips went straight to her knees and traveled upwards. My tongue began tracing patterns on her inner thigh before making its way to its destination. My tongue touched her clit and I almost came at the taste she had. She was beautiful. I continued letting my tongue and fingers tease her until I heard her scream my name and come all over me. She could squirt; I was in awe of this witch. I kissed her lips and held her close. I used my knees to move her legs apart a little more. I lined myself up and my cock nudged her lower lips to let her know what was to come. I froze. If she wanted to stop she would have to say so now. I felt her pull me closer by my lower back, thus giving me the sign that she wanted me to continue. I moved forward letting myself sit right at her entrance. I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do and let myself know that I was going to hurt her. I whispered that I loved her again before pushing deep inside of her. I had felt the slight tear. I could feel how tight she was. I sat her up on my legs so I could massage her back a little.

"I'm sorry love." I whispered as I massaged her. Her tears hit my shoulders. It was taking every ounce of will power that I had to not lay her down and fuck her senseless. I stayed still inside of her until she rocked her hips against mine. I gently put her back down and began kissing her as I moved myself in and out of her.

I knew she still felt pain for a few more thrusts but soon I had her moaning my name. I touched her breasts lovingly. My hands found her clit again when I felt myself reaching my peak. I needed to make her first time wonderful. I may have never taken a virgin before but I knew that few had an orgasm their first time. Hermione would be one of those few.

"Draco I'm close." She whimpered. I groaned in agreement.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco." She managed to get out in-between the pants.

Once those words left her mouth I came undone. She quickly followed.

I pulled out and cast a quick spell to clean us off.

I laid down and pulled her down with me so her head was resting on my shoulders and her hand on my stomach.

"I mean it."

"I know you do, Draco. I mean it also."

"Why did you let me have that?" I asked the question that I knew I needed to hear but wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Because you've been so sweet and I love you. I've never been in love before and I knew that you would make this good for me and that you'd be gentle and not do anything I don't want to."

I smiled at the response. "I love you too."

I saw her smile as she fell asleep.


End file.
